The Time She Came Back
by PerfectlyImperfectGirl
Summary: "Tori, Trina. We have some good news for you. We found Olivia." / It's time that Olivia changes her family's lives for the second time. And there's a twist. Olivia Vega is Jade West.
1. Olivia Vega

**Chapter 1: Olivia Vega**

"Girls, will you come down here please?" Mrs. Vega shouted up the stairs, her voice hoarse. Tori and Trina came stumbling down from their rooms, responding to their mother's query.

"Tori, Trina. We have some good news for you. We found Olivia," Mr. Vega said, while the two teens stood there, frozen solid. Finally, they snapped back to reality.

"What? Where is she? Where did you find her?" they asked.

"Now, now. She'll be coming here later for dinner."

"What? Dad, you told us _13 years ago _that she was _dead!_" Tori screamed, on the verge of crying. Tori was very close to Olivia, you see. Olivia was always the one who stood up for Tori when she gets in a fight with Trina or when she gets in trouble with their parents. It applies vice versa. Even though Tori was 3 and Olivia was 4, they were still close.

"Tori, honey, I know this is shocking news for you but look on the bright side. We'll be reunited with your sister."

"What's the big deal Tori? Olivia's back. Sure, she was gone for a few years but she's still just Olivia," Trina brushed it off, not even caring about her sister.

"What's the big deal?! What's the big deal?!" Tori hissed in her older sister's face. "The big deal is that my sister is back after 13 freaking years! Do you hear me? 13 effing years!"

"Tori, sweetheart, calm down. There's nothing to be mad about," their mother tried to soothe Tori.

"But what if she doesn't remember me, Mom? What if she doesn't remember all we've been through? What if this is all a mistake? What if she really is dead?" Tori freaked out.

"Honey, there is nothing to be worried about. Trust me."

"You girls should go get ready. Olivia will be here any minute," their father said, checking the time on his wristwatch.

"Okay," Tori nodded, calmed down, going back up to her room.

After several minutes, the girls were ready and came back down. Not a few seconds later, they heard the doorbell ring. Tori decided to get it, and put on a nervous, weak smile.

She opened the door, surprised to see who was standing in front of her. "Jade? What are you doing here?"

"Victoria, is that any way to greet your older sister?" Jade asked in a very serious tone.

_Oh my god, _Tori thought.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So what did you think? Please give me feedback, I would really appreciate it! Thank you! The next chapter will be coming soon, so make sure to stay tuned! :D **

**xoxo, PerfectlyImperfectGirl  
**


	2. The Vega Family - Reunited

**A/N: Yay! Second chapter. :) Sorry for making you wait. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Vega Family – Reunited**

"C-come in," Tori stuttered. "Mom? Dad? I think Olivia is here." _These people have a lot of explaining to do, _Tori thought to herself. Jade or Olivia or whatever you want to call her came in.

"Olivia? Is it really you?" Mrs. Vega stood in front of Jade, taking in that her long lost and thought dead daughter was right here with them again.

"Hey, sis," Trina smiled and waved, a little fake for that matter.

"Hey. But I don't think you should call me 'sis'," Jade grimaced.

"I think we should go and eat dinner," Mr. Vega said, and everyone agreed. They all went to the kitchen and started to talk about the past 13 years and ate.

"Do you still know me?" Tori asked all of a sudden, looking up from her food and interrupting the chatter.

"Yeah, of course I do. You're that girl who spilled coffee on my boyfriend, now ex, on your first day at Hollywood Arts and then kissed him on your second day," she said, smiling fake-ly.

"Jade!" Trina shouted, while their parents were just sitting there, not knowing what to say.

"It's okay, it's true anyway," Tori guiltily stated, holding back tears. She wasn't going to cry because she was guilty, it was because she missed her sister. Her _real_ sister.

"Not to mention how you two _almost_ kissed on the night of the Platinum Music Awards," Tori's eyes bulged out when she heard that. "Oh, yes. I saw it." Now she's even guiltier than ever. Maybe dinner with Olivia wasn't such a good idea.

"Excuse me, please," Tori stood up from her chair and scurried up to her bedroom. There, she sobbed until her eyes were red and her sheets were wet from tears.

Back downstairs, everyone just continued eating, not saying a word. Jade said goodbye to her 'new' family as soon as she finished and immediately went home.

"Well, that was a great reunion," Trina sarcastically commented when Jade shut the door. Her parents just stared at her.

Meanwhile, Tori was sure looking forward for school tomorrow and telling everyone about her _lovely_ sister.

* * *

**A/N: So, I know it's short. And terrible. I hope you enjoyed reading. :) Chapter 3 will be coming soon. :D **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, thank you! Also, shoutout to boriforever352. This girl is cute. She got me writing and updating, hahaha. Let's not forget TwilightToThePointOfInsanity . She's a great beta reader and writer! So, go check her stories out!**

**xoxo, **

**PerfectlyImperfectGirl**


End file.
